Fluid containing vessels, such as large storage tanks are used to store hydrocarbon-based fuels and other products for future use. Often, these tanks are arranged close to one another to form tank farms. Probe assemblies and other detection and monitoring devices can be installed within or on tanks to monitor the amount of fluid in the tank, as well as the changes in conditions or state properties of the fluid, itself. However, many of the existing monitoring and detection devices are limited in their ability to compensate for changes in the storage tanks, such as bulging of the walls of the tank. In addition, many existing devices perform sequential measurements for monitoring state properties of the fluids, which can create problems regarding consistency and accuracy of measurements.
A need exists for a highly sensitive monitoring and detection apparatus that is easy to manufacture, easy to install, and incorporates the use of synchronized sensing devices for increased accuracy in measurements.
A need exists for a detection and monitoring apparatus that can attach to tanks, to a tanks roof and/or bottom or to sides of a vessel or tank, without being affected by the motion of a floating roof or a tank's walls and without the necessity of wall penetration.
A further need exists for a detection and monitoring apparatus that can attach as described and monitor emissions from tanks and vessels, comparing the measured emissions to requirements of environmental laws and regulations.
A need exists for a detection and monitoring apparatus with multiple sensors for performing hydrostatic tank measurements and hybrid method measurements, such as multiple temperature and multiple pressure measurements, in which sensors can perform synchronized measurements for increased accuracy and consistency with regard to measurement values.
The embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed figure.